Spirits and Shinigami's (Re Uploaded)
by Sparkyal
Summary: (Re Uploaded) What if there was an extra character at the start of Bleach and he joined the groups out on there adventures (Based of the Manga) Ichigo x Orihime OC x Rukia Mild OC x Orihime.
1. Karakura High

**Hello I am the author this is my new fan fic this will be in first person and it will go along the lines of the Manga not the Anime (Mainly because I hate the filler arcs gaahh there so annoying) also it will have OC,s so if you dont like Oc,s leave now or forever hold your peace gone good now let the adventures commence.**

**Quick note:**

**Text.**

**Bold: **Hollows,Arrancars,Vizards(With mask on)

Normal: Humans,Shinigamis,Zanpaktous

Underline: Thoughts/Dreams

(Also I am not even gonna start with chan kun etc. I honestly dont even know how to use them)

"Hay get up!"

I instantly jumped out of my bed in face planted the floor in shock being half asleep didnt help as it amplified the pain to eleven. After I got my face off the floor I looked up to see my Mom lookind down on me with a "Okay" look on her face seen as I was in a realy weird position as my butt was sticking up in the air and the rest of my body was on the floor flat.

"Hi Mom" I said

She just looked at me with those eyes only parents can give you when you know you have screwed up big time(And I do that alot).

"Do you know what day it is." She asked blandly

"Um 16th of January." I said trying to look as innocent as possible

"Yes and what does that mean." She continued

I just sat there looking clueless and trying to remember then it hit me well hit me is to much of a under exageration it mentally bitch slaped me up the head.

"Oh crap!" I shouted as I dived into my wardrobe and digged around for my uniform for my new High Shcool also I kid you not but I swear I saw my mom face palm behind me (Yeah she does that alot)

"Just get dressed and go" My Mom sighed as she walked down stairs.

When I finally found my uniform it was as dull as the name of the Shcool it was Grey jeans (Yeah Im English) a White top and a Grey overcoat along with a Red tie.

I looked in the mirror and I was as normal as ever spicky blonde hair grey eyes the only thing that was different is that I was alot taller then when I was fourteen like 2 inches taller

"Hey you gonna go yet!" I heard my mom shout.

"Yea just a minute!" I shouted back as I walked into the bathroom.

I combed my hair back and the nspiked up the front with my hair gel to complete my hair style. I walked down stairs but was imediatly hugyby tackled by my brother (Hugby a mix of Hug and Rugby) completely knocking the wind out of me.

"I dont want you to go John."He creid out proceding to crush my rib cage.

"Cant breath world going black." I said with the air I could get out of my lungs.

"Oh sorry."He said and losend the hug as my vision returend to normal.

My brother looked exactly like me with the exception of Blue eyes instead of Grey and being younger than me.

"And anyway I have to go or else I will have detention for being late." And with that my brother let go and I bolted out the door and into the streets of Karakura.

I arrived just in time and made my way through the gates into the shcool Now if only I could remember whitch class I was in.

"Oh yeah it was 1 somthing um 1-2 no 1-1 no oh yeah 1-3." I said as I pointed my finger up in the air.

Now where is it my expresion went down again.

"Um hello" I said as I taped on some guys shoulder he turned around he had curly black hair which coverd his eyes and he was huge like I was an ant to him "Do you suppose you know where class 1-3 is" I asked

He just nodded and pounted to one of the windows (of which there were many.) I thanked him and sat down on a bench waiting for the bell to ring thats until a group of girls walked past I guess the spoted I was a loner so a ginger haired girl with quite big breasts (Ah who the hell am I kidding they were huge) and grey eyes walked over to me and sat down on the bench.

"Hi Im Orihime Inoue." She said cheerfully and stuck her hand out for me to shake and I shook it.

"Johnathan Blackwood." I said and shook her hand.

Orihime then signald the rest of the girls to come and sit down with us.

"Oh Orihime your so nice you got us a new freind even though he is a boy." A girl with pink hair said as she hugged Orihime from behind.

"Chizuru stop trying to get to Orihime." A girl with spiky black hair said as she beat the crap out of Chizuru.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side." I wispered to Orihime

"Thats Tatsuki and yes dont get on her bad side."

The bell then rang and trust me I had a feeling that this was going to be a very good year for me.


	2. Ichigo Kurosaki

**Author: Hello hay guys how you doin I have been working on this chapter for ages and well the last chapter got deleted for some unkown reason so here is chapter 2.**

I walked into the class only to be amediatly assaulted by some guy with brown hair screaming "Woo new guy" I side steped and let him colide with the wall I felt kinda bad so I helped him to his feet I looked at his face and his nose was bleeding so I nearly threw up as I feel sick at the sight of blood.

"Hi I'm Keigo Asano nice to meetcha." He said and I swear I saw stars in his eyes.

"Johnathan Blackwood" I said calmly trying not to get this guys hopes to high but to the extent it didnt work as he kept jumping around the classroom like someone gave a rabbit a load of sugar but then he was stoped by a foot to the face.

"Why are you so damn annoying." Said a pissed of teen with orange hair Wow and brown eyes I just stood their fascinated by his hair and it was not long till he looked at me with "WTF" on his face I quickly snapped out of it and wistled like nothing happend.

"Hey" I heard a male voice say I looked to my left to see the orange haired teen about an arms length away from me.

"Yes" I said trying to look as innocent as possible he just examined me I amediatly sweetdroped What the hell is this guy doing.

"Why were you staring at me." He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Um... Oh God Your hair" I knew I amediatly made him angry as I saw a veine throbing out of his head.

"Right now settle down class." The teacher said as she walked in I breathed a sigh of relif as I went to sit down but.

"Hay you" The Teacher called out pointing at me "Who are you."

"Im a new student miss." I said trying not to draw much attention to myself (It failed horribly).

"Name Please." Shit!

"Johnathan Blackwod." And then there was silence very very awkward silence.

"Oh I see then please take a seat next to Ichigo Kurosaki." She said pointing at the orange haired teen I mentally face palmed and took my set opening up my texbook full of Japenese Yaaaay.

First and second perod were pretty generic (Not that I'm gonna tell you) and then lunch (Because me likes meh foods) may I just say I was amdeiatly draged away by Keigo and all that was left was my outline. The place he took me was actully the roof for some unkwon reason which I will never understand teenagers and high places until the day I die and be reincarnated as a tree (Dont ask me where that came from I'm wierd in that kind of way)

"Of course Keigo would bring you." Ichigo scoweld

"Oh c'mon seriously we may have got off on the wrong start but do you seriously need to be an ass about it."

The place fell silent for a moment (Which felt like an hour) and then the almighty Keigo Asano broke the Ice well actully nepalmed it into oblivion.

"Wow you guys are no fun!" He then recieved a punch courtosey by me and Ichigo.

"Shut up!"Me and Ichigo shouted in unision which just left a dazed Keigo on the floor.

I just amediatly sighed and just sat down in silence eating my lunch and glaring back and forth at Ichigo as he did the same the air felt like it was going to burn down the rest of the people around us considering that my body heat was actully rising.

When Shcool finally ended I darted it all the way home until I saw Ichigo assaulting a bunch of thugs while a girl watched him I just watched as he kicked some guy in the face and repeatedly stamped on his face.

"Now listen up you punks!" Ichigo said as he pointed over to a knocked over vase "Do you see that over there,You the smelly lookin dude what is that."He said while pointing at one of the thugs.

"Me smelly ... I think it is a offering to some kid who died here last week."He said as Ichigo proceded to kick him in the face.

"Check out the brain on smelly,now why is it lying on its side."

"Because we knocked it over with our skate boards."

"Is that so...Then you better apoliges to her then shouldnt you!"

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaah... were sorry well never do it again."

After that cleared up I proceded my walk back home and as soon as I walked through the door my Mom glomped on me and I amediatly pushed her off my head.

"What is wrong with you you nearly broke my neck."

"Well sorry I just wanted to see if my little boy was ok from his first day at his new High Shcool."She pouted

"I'll be in my room call me down for dinner when it's ready okay."I sighed

As soon as I walked into my room I was assaulted by a powerful force of energy and a blood courdling howl I decided to ignore it only knowing it would go to my initial death


	3. Rukia Kuchiki and I take a beating

**Sorry it's been so long school and basically everything has been in the not to mention being hit by a car *nervous laugh* anyway here is the long awaited chapter 3 of Spirits and Shinigamis also I have currently got over 200 views *Brain Explosion***

I woke up feeling like crap that is the easy way to put it but I was still okay "John get you up yet" "Yea I'm up" I replied and put my uniform on yawning from lack of sleep last night 'stupid howling monster' I thought to myself then I remembered 'howling monster I need to investigate' They now fully dressed me walked downstairs grabbed a piece of toast out of the toaster and made a beeline towards the school but when I walked past the Kurosaki clinic my eyes almost bulged out of my head when I saw a truck sized hole going straight through it like it was hit by a bulldozer I just let it slide and continued my walk to school. When I arrived in class and took my seat the first thing that I noticed was Keigo wasn't screaming out Ichigo's name and then I noticed Ichigo wasn't even here but that didn't stop Keigo from..."Jooooooohhhhhnnnn"He screamed as I jumped out of my chair and hit him hard on the back of the head making him fall to the ground face first only to be ended by a satisfying crunch 'Must be his nose god he has amazing medical bills' "Moring to you to Keigo" I sighed as I sat back down in the chair while miss Ochi came into the class after first period was over second still had no sign of Mr Kurosaki and then third period came rolling in finally the strawberry (which I finally found out was what Ichigo's name meant) showed up.  
"Oh the almighty strawberry is here god bless thank you for this gift" I said which made the class go into an uproar of laughter. I just smirked looking at Ichigo's scowl growing even bigger then it normally is 'Me-1 Ichigo-0' Ichigo then took his seat next to me shooting a death glare at me before his face returning 'Normal' if that's what you would call it lunch finally rolled around after that and all of Ichigo's friends crowded around him like bees to honey.  
"Hey Ichigo I heard that a truck cam through your house when you gonna fix it."  
'So that's what that was I thought that Miley Cyrus came through his house (A/N I salute you if you get that reference)'  
"Your Ichigo right."I heard a voice come behind us we turned around to see a small petite girl with raven hair and purple eyes and Ichigo completely flipped out.  
"What the hell are you doing here" Ichigo shouted aloud almost bursting my ear drums "God calm down strawberry...wait do you two know each other."  
"Of course not we have never meet right Ichigo." She said putting her hand out wich made Ichigo flinch and then she amediatly dragged him out saying she needed to 'Talk' with him. "Yea guys let's go to the roof."

While we were on the roof I was watching Ichigo and the new girl by the bike shed they were doing simple talk until Ichigo shouted like no man should ever shout then the new girl got something out of her pocket and smashed Ichigo in the face with it he collapsed but the weird thing was that there was a new Ichigo in some form of samurai gear and he had a freaking huge sword (No Homo) they than ran off somewhere 'New girl who the hell are you' I then decided to pull something on Ichigo "Sensei Ichigo collapsed" "WHAT!" 'Me-2 Ichigo-0'  
When school ended there was a very annoyed Ichigo and laughing Rukia aswell I just proceeded my walk home when I reached my front door I doged my mom trying to glomp me and walked into my room where I did my homework about halfway through my studies I heard a deafening roar 'Wait that seems familiar' I then remembered 'maybe these have something to do with Rukia if so she will possilbly be there' "Mom I'm going out." "Fine" and with that I raced down stairs and ran out the door as fast as I could to were I felt the weird energy I soon saw Ichigo and Rukia jumping from roof to roof and Ichigo was still in his samurai gear (A\N John doesn't know about shinigami yet so that is why he is calling the shinigami gear samurai gear)'Should I shout them or not eh what the hell' "Hey guys Ichigo Rukia." They just kept on jumping them I noticed how high up they actually were I just kept on following them until they stopped at an apartment I ran up to the front door which was locked I just face palmed and decided just to climb up into the apartment.  
"Why did I get myself involed in this again... Oh yea Rukia"I mumbled to myself as I kept on climbing up the house until I reached a window which was also locked 'Oh screw you' I just punched my hand straight through it and unlocked the window from the inside when I was inside I heard a lot of commotion going on in the living room where I saw A. A giant snake monster B. Ichigo fighting the snake monster but as figured the monster just bitch slapped Ichigo out of the building 'Why do I even try' but then something bright orange caught my attention I looked around to see a scared shitless Orihime.  
"Hay Hime"I whispered trying not to get the monsters attention but just enough to get her attention Orihime then turned her attention to me "John you have to get out there's the monster and..." Orihime just suddenly froze and I looked behindme to see the giant monster behind me "Stop interfering!" It roared as it slapped me into the wall on impacted I swear I felt something break probably one of my ribs then I looked to my left to see my right arm completely corverd in blood 'Shit shouldn't have let my guard down even when I was talking' I slowly got up only to fall back down I screamed in pain 'Must have dislocated my leg' then I felt something towering over me and saw that it again was the monster but this time it had Orhime in its hands "Let her go what does she have to do with this..." Is all I could get out until I felt one it's hands clamp around my throat.  
"She has everything to do with this it's just people like you keep interfering why won't you just go away" and that is when I was thrown out of the building 'Huh so this is how I'm going to die' I thought as my world became so ever slower just as I was about to hit the ground I felt someone catch me I looked up to see Rukia.  
"Thanks miss Kuchiki" Is all I could say until I passed out.

**Holy crap 1,200 words that's just wow anyway thank you people for waiting so patiently you guys are why I write this stuff because you have shown lovely support so yea thanks also if I can I'll upload 1 or 2 more chapters today.**


	4. Red Dragon

**Welcome back everybody so yea chapter four I cannot believe I got this far already and anyway I have added some new features to this story o mine and now they are omakes,more OC's and a specials so yea I think I'm going to make a new Bleach Arc I will do near the end of the story so in other words see you in thirty chapters oh yea and there will now be an OC competition so if you want to enter PM me with your OC it can be anything from hollow to shinigami to human to arrancar or just something else in general also I have an announcement to make Jonathan's some song is Linkin Park- What I've done**.

I was on the cold hard ground my body and mind where numb it felt like I was floating in darkness that never ends suddenly I felt warm and good really good that's when my body was slowly being covered by some sort of red energy that somehow latched onto me and covered my body and then it shattered revelling me in my new found look I was wearing a sleeveless shihakusho (Garment of the souls) which was a crimson colour complete with a hood and cowl also a golden dragon tattoo on my right arm my hair had also turned a pitch black and the pupils in my eyes had turned a fighting crimson colour next was I was noticeably taller and I had a Zanpakto (Soul Slayer) in a sheath I just looked around to see Rukia,Ichigo and Orihime's shocked faces even the Hollow looked confused I just smirked and looked at the Hollow.

"Impossible how did a human become a shinigami (Death God) it's unheard of." I heard Rukia say.

I slowly unsheathed my Zanpakto (Soul Slayer) and pointed it at the hollow the Zanpakto had a thin silver blade and a golden hilt patterned with blue diamonds I then slashed it in a downward motion and before I knew it the hollow disappeared in a sort of black ash blowing in the wind motion I sheathed my Zanpakto and turned around to see everyone's shocked faces and a crying Orihime I raised an eyebrow to that 'I just killed that thing it was attacking her why is she crying' she then broke down onto her knees and me Ichigo and Rukia rushed to her to see what was wrong.

"You just killed my brother!" She screamed directly at me as she ran up and slapped the shit out of me my heart basically sank 'H...Her brother' It just seemed my world froze as I slowly collapsed and passed out 'Her brother that thing was her brother why does it seem that life likes to piss on my and say f**k you while beating me to death'

"Wake up!" Is the words that snapped me out of my depression my eyes immediately snapped open as my mom shouted at me "Your going to be late get dressed" I was may I just confused as shit 'Was last night a dream' "Oh and also your grounded for a week for dying your hair without permission" 'Shit wait dying my hair' I looked I the mirror to see my hair a pitch black spiked for some odd reason my eyes widened 'we'll better get to school'

**Karakura High**

"Morning John Kun" Squealed a really bubbly Orihime I raised an eyebrow at that 'What the hell is going on' "Mornin Orhime" I said as I raised my hand and slightly waved not before I was pulled across the classroom by Rukia and Ichigo and eventually out of the room and then pinned to the wall by Ichigo.

"Okay now please answer us so e questions question one how long have you been a shinigami (Death god)"

"Since yesterday" This earned shocked looks from both of them "You look like someone eat a baby" This earned a scowl from Ichigo and a outburst of laughter from Rukia "Is she always that crazy?" I questioned Ichigo just nodded which earned him a smack on the head by Rukia "Can you explain to me what a shinigami is exactly."

Right at the moment Rukia pulled out a pad with some drawings on them and started to explain after the explanation was done she put it down and I just raised an eyebrow "Are your drawings always like that" All I got was a smack up the head.

**Omake**

"Hay and welcome to this omake made by me" said a very bubbly Sparkyal

"Quick question what's the paring for the story exactly" Question Rukia

"Um you and John" Said Sparkyal sheepishly as Rukia turned 50 shades of red.

"Not like I'm complaining." I said


End file.
